Welcome Back Home
by Americaschick
Summary: Ten Years ago, the United States of America had closed all its borders, never letting anyone in or out. One day, Lydia Rodriguez found her way inside. What will she find, what will be different? OCMexicoxAmerica
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first story and all so I could really use your guys' input on it. Thanks bros! I don't own the hetalia characters ….sadly, I do own the OC.**

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Ten years ago, the United States of America closed its borders to all outsiders and kept its people inside. Everyone believed America was in total chaos and destruction….they were wrong. Lydia Rodriguez walked beside the tall wall that separated her country, and the once powerful America. Lydia was the representative of Mexico and she used to love to climb over the small border and pester Alfred, the United States representative, but now she could only stare at the steel wall that separated them. She sighed longingly and placed her hand on the smooth metal. It was hot under the desert sun, but she did not pull away. A few minutes past and Lydia finally removed her hand and looked at it. It was red compared to her light brown skin. She sighed again and brushed her long, chocolate brown hair out of her face. She had been told many times that she looked like her older brother Antonio Carriedo, but she disagreed. She shook the thoughts of her brother out of her head and walked along the border sadly. She would never admit it, but she missed the idiot. She kept walking till she tripped over something sticking out of the door. She grunted and turned over and propped herself up on her elbows. She gasped when she saw a hole in the wall big enough for her to crawl through. She looked around quickly and crawled through. She came out on the other side which looked like its opposite side, sandy, dry, and hot. She walked a few feet when police men dressed in white surrounded her. They pointed their guns at her and pushed her into a van.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted at the men who had her arms and were dragging her to the van. They pulled her arms behind her back and cuffed her. They threw a sack over her head and started the van. Lydia was thrown around the van at every turn and bump. It felt like hours till the van stooped. The men quickly grabbed Lydia's arms and dragged her out of the van. She stumbled as she walked with the men to a strange place. She was thrown into a room.

"HEY!" she shouted as the sack was removed from her head. All the police men just glared at her, their guns ready to fire at any moment. She glared start back at them.

"I demand to know where I am!" she growled. The men looked at each other but said nothing. "Do you not understand English? Where am I?" There was a knock at the door and a tall man walked in. Lydia couldn't make out who it was, but she couldn't help but feel intimidated by his presence. He waved for the men to leave and they all followed out obediently like dogs. The door slammed shut, causing Lydia to wince. Her attention was drawn back to the man as he walked towards her. She flinched as he knelt down in front of her. The man reached behind her and uncuffed her. She looked at him surprised but rubbed her wrists.

"Who are you?" she asked. The man was so familiar to her, but she couldn't place him. He chuckled slightly and Lydia stopped breathing. She knew that chuckle.

"A-Al" she stuttered. The man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall with a strong build. He wore a black pin-striped suit with a red tie. He had shaggy blonde hair with a stubborn cowlick in the front. His eyes were sky blue and hidden behind wire glasses. He sported a cocky smile and laughed at Lydia's face. Oh God, his laugh. Lydia felt tears in her eyes as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He staggered back slightly at the surprise hug, but soon wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Lyds." He whispered her nickname. Only Alfred was allowed to call her that. It was definitely him. She hugged him tighter then suddenly pushed him away. She punched him in the face as hard as she could, causing Al to fall backwards. He looked at her shocked and rubbed his jaw.

"You asshole! Do you know how worried we've all been?!" she yelled at him. He kept a straight face and stood back up. Lydia pounded her fists onto his chest repeatedly, crying as she did. She finally stopped and grabbed his suit jacket, pulling him closer to her. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed.

"Do you know how worried I'VE been?" she asked between sobs. Al rubbed small circles on her back as he held her close.

"I'm sorry Lydia, but I had my reasons." She said nothing and held him close. After a while, her sobs turned into hick ups, and her hick ups turned into deep breathing. Al smiled sweetly and picked her up bridal style. He carried her out of the prison and walked towards his car. He looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled sadly at her.

"I am sorry Lydia. When you wake, I promise I'll explain everything." He whispered to her. He gently placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. He closed the door and went to the driver's side and climbed in. He started the car and drove off, heading for his house in the Capital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok dudes, chapter 2! Now bros don't worry. I had a comment to explain what was going on. This chapter will do just that. I don't hetalia, but I do own Lydia. Enjoy!**

**Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqoooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq**

Warmth, that's the first thing she noticed. She was really warm. Lydia clenched her fists around the soft, silk feeling material. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to let her eyes adjust to the light from the window. She stared at the cream ceiling from where hung a poster with the American Star Spangled Banner. Okay, now she was confused. When did she put America's national anthem on the ceiling? Lydia turned her head slightly to the right. There were two doors; one was slightly open to reveal a large modern bathroom. The other was closed tightly. She guessed it to be a closet. Lydia then turned her head slightly to the left. Next to the bed was a night stand that housed a lamp that was decorated with eagles. There was also an empty glass and some small papers. She sat up slightly and looked directly in front of her. Hanging on the wall right across from her was a large mirror. Not a small mirror or a fancy mirror, just a beige framed mirror. Under that mirror was a long dresser. The dresser was painted in the top left corner blue with white stars. The rest of the dresser was painted with red and white stripes. The next thing she noticed was all the little knickknacks that littered the top along with a medium sized television and a few papers. Lydia looked back down at her blankets and just like the rest of the room were red, white and blue. She grabbed a hand full of the sheets and stared at them for a moment bewildered. It finally clicked. Her eyes widened as she remembered the events of yesterday. She threw the blankets off of her and jumped off the bed. As soon as her feet touched the fuzzy white carpet, she bolted to the door. She flung it opened and ran down the giant stair case, hardly noticing when the carpet turned into hard wood. She ran as fast as she could to the one place she knew he would be the kitchen. As soon as she turned the corner in the familiar house, she froze. She stood as still as she could at the entrance to the large, modern kitchen. He looked exactly as he did yesterday, minus the fact that he was now in a green hoodie and light jeans. He was currently looking through his silver fridge when he turned and saw her. He smiled at her. Oh God that smile. That smile he always had that either made her want to punch him, or smile back. She did neither as he closed the fridge and walked to the cabinet.

"Morning Sleepin' Beauty." He teased. Lydia remained frozen in her spot. She breathed heavily as he looked at her happily. He chuckled lightly at her and closed the cabinet to walk towards her. For some reason, Lydia held her breath. On reflex, as soon as he got close, she punched him in the nose. He yelped in pain and fell backwards just like yesterday. He held his nose.

"What the hell is it with you and punching me?" he asked still holding his nose. Lydia said nothing and fell to her knees in front of Al. He raised an eyebrow to her. Her brown hair fell in front of her face slightly as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She threw her arms around his neck and hid her face. Al was surprised, but hugged back.

"Missed you too Lyds." He laughed lightly and ran his fingers through her hair. Lydia grew angry and pushed him away.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how confused, how scared, how worried everyone was and still are when you suddenly said goodbye? I just…..we…ugh! Just what the hell Al?!" she shouted. Alfred smiled at her sadly. He stood and held his hand out to her. "Come, sit, I owe you an explanation." She took it angrily and followed him to his large living room. Lydia was slightly surprised at how little the room had changed. The large flat screen TV that was always surrounded by shelves of movies and games still stood in the in the far left corner. The white couch was moved slightly to the left as a lazy boy recliner was added to the right. The long brown coffee table was still standing in the middle of the room, holding onto a few game controllers and two large cans of coke, unopened. The white rug looked like it had been cleaned and now practically sparkled. Al gestured to the lazy boy for her to sit. She did just that as he handed her one of the unopened cokes. She took it and opened it, hearing the sizzle a coke always made. She smiled slightly and took a quick gulp. She looked to Alfred who had just sat on the couch and did the same to his coke. He sat forward slightly and stared at the drink in his hand. He sighed and glanced up at Lydia.

"First off, I'm sorry I had to leave all of you so suddenly." Lydia nodded slightly to show that she accepted it and for him to continue. He sighed heavily again and looked back to his drink. "It all started during my recession in 2013." He spoke quietly. "I was confronting my boss about some secrets he had kept hidden from not just the citizens, but me as well. When the truth was discovered I had him impeached and closed my borders to sort everything out. I gave all the answers for the past five years of his presidency to the press and it was given to the public." He paused to take a drink before continuing.

"Much debating was done and several riots broke out. They were quickly taken care of and settled. Now, here I was, a year later and still no boss. Finally, a crazy idea popped into my head. Now don't say anything till I finish ok?" he asked her worriedly. She nodded, confused, but agreed. He sighed. "I thought what if** I** had control of my government?" Lydia gasped and was about to say something when Al gave her a look. She quickly closed her mouth and waited for him to continue.

"I knew that would never work so I went out and started looking for a new candidate. I found her about two years later. Yeah, I know, a girl." He laughed lightly at her expression. "But she was a true patriot. She had all these beautiful visions for the future of America." He smiled brightly. "Sadly though, she was only 33 and had no experience in politics. I decided to teach her personally. She didn't have much to offer the people, but she gave them a hope they desperately needed. So, on November 6, 2018, she was elected as the 46th President of the United States. Now my country was still in a mess, so we both agreed not to open the borders just yet. The most amazing thing is is that she managed to open millions of jobs, put people into homes, managed to pull us out of the recession, AND has built up enough money to pay back China all in her first term!"

Lydia stared at him surprised. He looked extremely happy and proud, which made her smile. "She's in the middle of her second term now and I have never been better." He was right, she thought. The more she looked at Al, the happier, healthier, and stronger he looked. She smiled sweetly at him, then turned serious.

"Are you going to reopen your borders now?" she asked quietly. Al frowned slightly and looked away from her.

"That's the most debated issue right now. A lot of Americans want them reopened, while just as many want them to stay closed. Mrs. Hartley and I don't know WHAT to do." Lydia looked down slightly. She heard Al sigh for about the hundredth time to day, then perk up. "Hey, maybe if Micaela met you, she might reopen them!" he said excitedly. Lydia looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

"Really?" she asked, her Spanish accent coming out. Al nodded and jumped up.

"Yeah! This could totally work! I could….." By this point, Lydia had drowned him out. She was looking at him happily. The past 10 years had definitely changed Al and for the better. He now had this glow about him that Lydia had just noticed. He seemed to have grown taller and built more muscle. He definitely sounded smarter and more mature.

"….then I could be the HERO!" he suddenly shouted, striking a pose. Lydia chuckled lightly and crossed out that last one. She was glad that her America hadn't changed too much…wait, HER America? He wasn't her's! Lydia blushed and shook those thoughts from her mind. She couldn't like him could she? Oh God, she had fallen in love with Alfred Foster Jones! A look of horror crossed her face.

"Hey, you ok?" Al suddenly asked, looking at her curiously. Lydia blushed lightly.

"Yeah sorry…I just…..thought about ghosts!" she said quickly. He shivered and she smirked. So he was still afraid of ghosts?

"Don't worry dude! The hero will protect you!" he shouted as he picked her up bridal style. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"A-Al! P-put me down!" she stuttered, redder than a tomato. Al shook his head and laughed.

"Nope! I have to save you first!" he shouted and began running around. Lydia sighed and relaxed into his arms. Still red, she began to laugh with him. He ran all around his house than up the stairs. He ran into his room and threw her on the bed. Lydia sat there still laughing as he collapsed on his back onto the bed. He was panting heavily and looked over at Lydia. She was still laughing till he threw his around her waist and pulled her down next to him. She gasped and blushed again.

"Al? W-What are you doing?" she asked looking up at him. He smiled lightly and pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her and resting his head on the top of her's.

"Can we just, for one moment, stay like this? It's been a while since I was around my friends." He whispered into her hair. Lydia nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around him. She began to think about how lonely he must have been all these years. Sure he had Tony and his people, but he wasn't around anyone he could be himself with in a long while. She sighed as his breaths became steady and slow indicating that he had fallen asleep. She smiled and decided to tell him.

"Alfred, I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me, I'll be here. You don't have to be alone anymore Al." she paused in her whispers for a brief moment. "I love you Alfie." She whispered quieter than the other words. She closed her eyes and sighed when he didn't stir. She soon fell asleep in his arms. As soon as she was out cold, AL opened his eyes and gazed down at her. He smiled gently.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright dudes, chapter 3. To be honest I never thought I'd make it this far. Now, I may be writing the plot, but I would love your guys' opinions for each upcoming chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you brahs!**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

By the time Lydia reopened her eyes, the sun was slowly setting behind the green hills that litter Al's backyard. She was genuinely surprised that she had actually woken up before Alfred, then she remembered that the boy loved to sleep. She smiled and shook her head, she looked up to his sleeping face and her smile widened slightly. She took in his features fully. His hair was slightly longer than when he first left to the point where most of it was in the middle of his nose. She chuckled lightly, putting a self-memo that she would need to get him a haircut. His glasses rested on the tip of his nose, threatening to fall. Lydia carefully took them the rest of the way off and held them close to her chest. He definitely looked older, but also younger. It was difficult for her to explain. He looked about a year older, but it also looked like all the stress he had years ago was completely gone. His skin was tanner and looked healthier. She couldn't help but brush her fingers across his cheekbone. He stirred slightly and she froze. A small smile graced his lips, but he did not awaken. She sighed in relief and looked back to his hair. She ran a gentle hand through it, feeling each silky smooth strand. She was almost tempted to touch his curl, but he warned her a long time ago not to so she restrained herself. She sighed happily and wiggled carefully out of his grasp. She looked from him to the bathroom, and his closet. She sighed.

"Screw it." She whispered to herself and went into his closet. She looked through his cloths to see which would fit her better. She ended up with one of his Captain America shirts and a pair of shorts. She left the closet and went into the bathroom. She closed the door quietly and looked around. His bathroom would defiantly be filled under one of those rich, modern type of bathrooms. The tub alone was huge! It looked as though it could fit four people! She smiled slightly and turned on the water. She slide out of her cloths and sat in the tub. Bubbles began to fill the tub as well as water, making Lydia giggle. So he still loved bubble baths? That was adorable to her. After the tub was filled to her desired height, she turned off the water and lay back against the wall. She sighed happily and slid further under water. It was peaceful, till a voice rang through the room.

"So, like the bath?" it asked. Lydia turned her head to the door quickly to see Al leaning against the door frame. She was sure she was completely red as her arms quickly made their way to her chest.

"Alfred! Get out!" she shouted, though it sounded more like a squeak. Al chuckled and came in the rest of the way, closing the door behind him.

"You do know that you're in MY bathroom right?" he teased as he sat on the floor next to the tub. Lydia sank lower in the water.

"And I should care why?" she grumbled. She looked at him fully now and noticed his slight bedhead and no glasses. She suddenly remembered she put them on his night stand before going into the closet.

"Because that means I can come in when I wish." He stuck his tongue out slightly at her and she splashed water all over him.

"HEY!" He shouted and laughed, causing Lydia to laugh as well. He paused for a moment and then smirked at her. Lydia raised an eyebrow to him as he stood up. He began removing his shirt and Lydia turned a whole new shade of red.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked as he started unbuttoning his pants. Her hands flew to her eyes as he chuckled.

"You seem to want to get me clean real bad." He joked as he crawled into the bath with her. He smiled at her slightly and grabbed her wrists and gently pulled them from her eyes. She looked up at him, completely red, but kept her gaze. He kept his smile and kissed the back of her hand, causing her to blush more. She turned away from him and punched him playfully in the arm. He laughed and placed his hand on her chin, turning her gaze back to him.

"Hey, you don't have to be shy around me." He whispered gently to her and smiled. She smiled back as he placed his hand on her cheek. She nuzzled it slightly and he smiled more. He suddenly pulled her closer, causing her to squeak again as he moved around so she was resting on his chest and he had his back on the other wall. Lydia was beyond red now as she refused to look at him.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" she whispered. Al smiled and held her closer.

"I heard you earlier, when you said you loved me, and I love you too." He whispered. She looked up at him shocked. He smiled and placed his lips gently on her ear. She blushed, but smiled and cuddled closer to him. She didn't care anymore that they were both naked, she just wanted to be close to him. She could've stayed like this forever till a middle aged female voice rang through the house.

"Alfred! I'm here, what's so important I have to make a house call?" Al smiled and looked back down to Lydia as she looked at him confused.

"One minute! In the bathroom!" he shouted back. "Come on." He said excitedly. She sighed and nodded. She climbed out of the tub and dressed in his cloths. She turned back to see Al in his pants, red and smirking at her.

"What?" she asked. He just shook his head lightly.

"I think I love Captain America more now." He teased as he gestured to his shirt that she was wearing. She rolled her eyes and left the bathroom with Al in tow. They made it downstairs to see a middle aged woman about 40 years old with salt and pepper hair, brown eyes and plenty of laugh lines. She was dressed in business attire. She turned to the pair and smiled. Lydia couldn't help but smile back as she turned to Al. He was still only half dressed, holding his shirt in his hand. Lydia rolled her eyes and hit him in the back of the head.

"Put your shirt on idiota." She giggled lightly. Al sighed and slid his shirt on. They turned their attention back to the woman as she stood.

"Who are you?" she asked sweetly to Lydia. Lydia held out her hand to her.

"Lydia Rodriguez, the representative of Mexico." The woman's smile brightened and took Lydia's hand.

"Micaela Hartley, the President of the United States of America." Lydia looked wide eyed at the woman and turned to Al who was beaming with pride.

"It's an honor to meet you Madam President." Lydia said happily. Micaela shook her head.

"Please, call me Micaela." Lydia nodded as they all took their seats, Lydia sitting next to Micaela and Al in the recliner. Micaela turned to Lydia.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get inside the country?" she asked. Lydia blushed and looked down.

"There's this hole I found in the wall barely big enough to crawl through, but I did. As soon as I was through, I was arrested and thrown in a cell. Al, luckily, came to my rescue." She told her story. Micaela nodded.

"I'm sorry for the way you were treated, but now what to do about that hole." Micaela said, thinking hard. It was quiet for moment before Micaela sighed and sat back against the couch.

"Well, we can't fix it. I guess the whole thing needs to come down." Lydia turned to Al shocked. AL had a similar expression on his face as he turned to his leader.

"M-Micaela? What are you suggesting?" he asked her urgently. Micaela was having trouble not smiling.

"Well, if one comes down, they all will have to." She said, clearing not talking to herself. By now, Al seemed to be breathing heavily while Lydia was holding hers. Micaela looked at the two and began laughing.

"That's what I came here to tell you Alfred. Congress has decided and its official, tomorrow the United States of America reopens his borders after 10 years of isolation." Al jumped up and cheered. He picked up Lydia and spun her slightly. They were both laughing and crying as Al set her back down on her feet. They stared at each other for a moment, but Al suddenly turned to Micaela. She had one eye closed and her hands looked like they were trying to clap but weren't.

"Uh….Micaela? What are you doing?" he asked. Micaela sighed and stood up.

"Oh nothing. I have to go now." She headed to the door and opened it. She turned back to them for a moment.

"Hey Al, I ship it." She told him and closed the door. Lydia turned to Al confused to see that he was blushing.

"What?" she asked. Al looked back to her.

"W-well, you know how in a show when you want two people to get together, you know…..romantically?" he asked. Lydia nodded slowly. Al cleared his throat. "Well, that's shipping." Lydia blushed slightly.

"And she ships us?" she asked. Al nodded and looked at her.

"Want to make it cannon?" he asked. Lydia knew what this ment, causing her to blush.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Al smiled.

"You want to, ya know, go out…with..me?" he asked. Lydia looked at him for a moment, then threw her arms around his neck, causing them both to fall to the floor. Lydia looked at him for his chest.

"About time you asked." She teased. Al and lowered his lips onto hers. Lydia froze, but kissed back. Kissing him was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was warm and heart pounding, soft and moist, unreal but real. It was amazing, she could feel all his emotions in one action. He was joyful and proud, he was longing and now fulfilled, unsatisfied and content all at the same time. She was so enthralled by it that she never wanted it to end, but it had to. They both pulled away for air and smiled at each other.

**Outside the House**

Micaela turned to her bodyguard after the scene she just witnessed and smiled.

"They're my new OTP." She whispered.

"That's nice ma'am, but it's time to leave. You have a press conference in about an hour about the borders. You need to be in New York by then." He spoke seriously. Micaela rolled her eyes and walked to the limo.

"Fine, fine…kill joy." She muttered and climbed in. The guard closed the door and went in to the other door. A few seconds later, they were out of Al's drive way and heading towards New York.


End file.
